Cord management has been an issue for many years. There are many types of cords and examples include but are not limited to: electrical cords, computer cables, ropes and strings. Depending upon the application, the management of these objects can prove to be challenging. Many individuals struggle with maintaining ropes and electrical cords tangle free and when needed often struggle to deploy these items in an efficient manner. Storage devices are available for these types of objects to assist in the proper storage thereof so as to maintain in an orderly manner but many of these devices do not provide rapid and efficient loading, unloading, winding, and unwinding capability nor the ability to securely stack, lock, or freely rotate when desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cord storage and deployment device that is operable to receive, store and deploy cords, ropes and other similar objects wherein the cord storage and deployment device includes such improved cord management and storage features.